The Truth Inside
by fulldark
Summary: Draco Malfoy is sick of everyone being wrong about him. Always assuming he has some deep, inner good somewhere inside of him. Ginny Weasley thinks exactly that of him, and tries her hardest to get inside, to unlock his hidden goodness.
1. Chapter 1: Contemplation

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing. There had to get that over with. 

I wrote this story based on how I think Draco actually is. The Ginny is made to just fit in the plot.

**The Truth Inside**

Draco Malfoy sat alone in his dorm room, staring at the fire. He was confused on how people saw him. All these little 5th and 6th year girls trying to date him. All of them assuming that he has some deep inner goodness, that he's really a great person deep down inside. None of them stopped to think he admired his father, and that everything he did was to impress Lucius Malfoy, to please him. None of them thought he actually wanted to be a Death Eater, that it was his lifelong dream. They all thought he was like Potter. That goody-two shoes Boy Who Lived. Now he was known as the Chosen One. Draco had been chosen for many things, missions from the Dark Lord. He hadn't been given any significant missions yet, but that didn't surprise Draco much, he was just 17 years old, barely a legal adult in the wizarding world. Once he did receive his big mission, that's when the girls would know. That would be when everyone would realize what Draco was really like, deep down inside.

His thoughts drifted back to the younger girls. Many of them were disgraces; half-breeds and mudbloods. Like he would ever consider dirtying himself with them, his father would never approve. The worst one probably was Ginny Weasley. He always caught her staring at him from across the great hall at meal times, and whenever he passed her in the corridors. He felt so disgusted by these looks she gave him constantly, he wanted to slap her, use an unforgivable curse on her, anything to get her to stop. She even tried to sit next to his table, when they were both studying in the library at the same time. The pathetic little muggle-lover even befriended some Slytherin 6th years to try and get closer to him. Her attempts were pathetic. She was pathetic. She isn't worthy of the title of pureblood, Draco thought maliciously. The only thing that could've slightly raised her in Draco's eyes was if she had been killed in her first year, and helped Voldemort gain power through her death. Then she could've been slightly worthy of something. But she would never be worthy of anything of Draco's caliber, especially not himself. She wasn't even worthy of Potter, she was filth.

* * *

Ginny Weasley sat in the Gryffindor common room, staring into the fire. It was very late at night, around 2 am, but she couldn't sleep. She had been having lots of troubles sleeping lately. Ginny was glad it was so late though, because nobody would be in the common room asking her questions. Questions about her activities, her new choice of friends.

Lately, Hermione and Lavender and Parvati had all been boring her so much. Even Colin Creevey had been getting on her nerves more then usual. All he ever did was ask her questions about Harry, and try to take pictures of everything. She had even seen him trying to steal a hair that had been left on the chair Harry was just sitting in. Colin was majorly giving her the creeps. So she found a new crowd to hang out with. They just so happened to be Slytherins. Well so what? Not all of the Slytherins turned out to be Death Eaters, some turned out to be very respectable citizens. She had an ulterior motive to hanging out with Slytherins anyways. Her motive's name was Draco Malfoy.

Ginny didn't know how, but she did know when. Well not when exactly, she just started feeling angry, whenever Ron or Harry or Hermione started talking badly about Draco. It filled her with anger, and the urge to defend him at all costs. She heard the rumors about him, she knew what everybody said. But she still felt that there was some good to him, deep down inside. He just needed the right girl to unlock it. She planned on being that girl.

Lately though, it seemed her efforts were in vain. She tried to make eye contact with him in the Great Hall, or when passing him in the corridors. She had the best smile planned for him and everything, the right amount of teeth, but not so much her cheeks made her eyes close. But every time their eyes did meet, he looked away quickly with a strange look on his face. It was almost like disgust, but that couldn't be. He would never think that of her, would he? No, Ginny decided quickly. He doesn't truly know what he is feeling, his true self is still hidden in there somewhere, suppressed by his father, and his Death Eater upbringing. Sure, he was only an infant when He Who Must Not Be Named first fell, but his father was a strong supporter. Ginny was positive Draco was fighting his fathers wishes for him to become a Death Eater with all he had.

Ginny's friends all said she was head over heels for Draco. Well, only her Slytherin friends because they were the only ones who knew. She didn't dare tell Hermione or anyone in Gryffindor, because her brothers and Harry would have a fit if they knew. They might think Draco was doing something to her immorally to make her feel this way. If they ever hurt him because of her, she didn't know what she would do. She couldn't handle being the cause of his pain, she would rather kill herself in the most brutal and painful way possible then do anything to him.

She heard a noise coming from the boys dormitory. Oh no, it could be Ron or Harry, Ginny thought. I'd better get into bed before I get caught. Even though she would probably lie awake in bed for awhile, thinking of Draco before finally falling asleep, she didn't mind all that much. The sooner she got to bed, the sooner it would be morning, which means breakfast. And breakfast was when her day truly began, dawn may as well have been moved up to that time, when she lay eyes on Draco Malfoy for the first time of the day.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2: Contact

AN: Just kind of ignore the Half Blood Prince book, I read it, but already had the idea for this before I started that book.

* * *

Draco woke up the next morning to his alarm at 7 am. First class was at 8:30, and he usually went to the Great Hall for breakfast around 8 am. Of course, his entire routine was common knowledge when it came to Ginny, but he had no idea that she knew so much about him. Once every last hair was carefully combed and gelled into place, Draco made his way down to the Great Hall for breakfast. A Malfoy would never allow himself to be seen by others looking anything but his best. Draco always made sure his robes were very clean, and when they hinted at showing signs of wear, he got rid of them and bought new ones. He wasn't sure exactly where his old ones went but he didn't care, they were out of his sight and he had new ones fit for a Malfoy.

Once in the Great Hall, he was greeted by the usual comments from the Slytherin table. Pansy smiling up at him with her pug-like face, Crabbe and Goyle shoving everyone else out of the way so he could get a seat by them, and there was Blaise Zabini, who looked at him coolly, and greeted him in the same manner. Draco and Blaise were fairly good friends, their fathers being, business associates was what everyone was saying, but most people knew, or had the inkling, that they were really fellow Death Eaters.

Despite the other student's efforts to make conversation, Draco remained quiet until he was completely finished his breakfast of porridge, bacon, eggs and hash browns. Once he was finished he started up his usual cocky conversations of how much wealth and power his father has, even though he still remained in Azkaban. One day, Draco decided, I will get my father released from that place. He shouldn't be locked away in there, it should be Potter and his little group stuck in there for interfering with the Dark Lord's plans. Draco was still unsure of what they were, but they should've been carried through properly.

Thinking of his father and the Dark Lord made him remember that he was supposed to be receiving a mission one day soon. The usual huge flock of owls flew in the Great Hall, landing all over the tables in amongst the food, nipping at their owners hoping for some scraps in return for a successful delivery. Pitiful, thought Draco. His own owl would never even consider nipping at him for table scraps, even if he had just killed Potter himself. He sat there and waited for Draco's recognition, like a decent owl should. But even amongst the hundreds of other owls, Draco did not spot his own owl.

He gathered up his books quickly, to hide his disappointment. Malfoy's did not show emotion, ever, it was disgraceful, especially over a matter as trivial as a letter not being delivered when it was desired. Once his books were in his bag, and his emotions were under control, he left the Great Hall in front of Crabbe and Goyle beside Blaise on their way to transfiguration.

* * *

Ginny arose from her bed at 6:45 am that morning. She always woke up 15 minutes before Draco did; she knew that for a fact. She would get up at the same time, but she needed the extra time to do her hair and makeup properly. I must look my best for Draco, thought Ginny. She left for the Great Hall at 7:55 am, so she could arrive for breakfast a few minutes before Draco did, so she could watch his tall graceful form saunter into the hall. When she saw him walk in like that, he looked like a god. He was tall and blonde, with stunning icy blue eyes, many girls thought he was a very good-looking young man. Ginny thought he was the best-looking man in the history of the universe.

At five to eight, after she was satisfied with her appearance, Ginny made her way down to the Great Hall and took her usual seat. When her Slytherin friends came in she waved across the hall to them, and they sat down to eat. Ginny turned towards the doors to wait for Draco to enter and her heart almost skipped a beat when she saw a tall blonde boy walk in. Her heart sank when she noticed it was a Ravenclaw boy who looked similar from a distance. A few minutes later the real Draco Malfoy walked in the room, and Ginny's eyes lit up like the ocean at sunrise.

She watched him glide over to the Slytherin table, and sit gracefully in between Crabbe and Goyle, across from that smart Zabini boy. A lot of girls were taken by Zabini, but to Ginny, Draco outshone him a million to one. Ginny watched him eat his porridge, then his bacon. She took in the way he carefully cut all the fat off of the pieces, careful not to get any grease on his perfectly laundered school robes, or his long slender fingers. Draco was watched by Ginny as he salted his egg once clockwise, then put his ketchup on it in a counter clockwise spiral. She admired the way he looked as he stared intently, and expectantly into the flock of owls over head, waiting for a letter. From who, she wasn't certain, his mother perhaps. Ginny was sure she was the only one in the whole Great Hall who noticed the looks of great disappointment flicker across his face when no owl landed in front of him that morning. It crossed her mind for a moment that he was waiting to hear from a girl in a different country. She was filled with a feeling of dread for a moment, then quickly shook it off. Surely she would hear if the infamous Draco Malfoy had a girlfriend, even in another country.

Ginny saw Draco rise out of his seat, and walk with Zabini, Crabbe and Goyle in tow. They had Transfiguration first; she knew his schedule off by heart. This made her happy, because she had Charms and their paths crossed, and maybe, just maybe, he would make eye contact, and she could use the smile she had been practicing in front of the mirror for months. She hurriedly gathered her things, and scuttled out of the Great Hall so she wasn't too far behind the Slytherins. Luckily she had her own group of friends within that house, so she wasn't too obvious.

* * *

On his way to Transfiguration, Draco and his group were bragging on how many first and second years they had bullied lately. Well, mainly Crabbe, Goyle and himself. Draco had the Prefect power to help, and Crabbe and Goyle had sheer size, but Blaise wasn't interested in that sort of thing.

Draco had given out several detentions with Snape for chewing gum too loudly, and Crabbe and Goyle had bullied some first years out of sweets, but other then that there hadn't been much bullying going on. Draco was far too preoccupied to actually get people in trouble for actually breaking rules, let alone not doing anything wrong. Crabbe and Goyle ran ahead of him to bully some second years they had spotted.

Blaise and Draco were chatting about how much homework they had completed when something shiny on the ground caught Draco's eye. Draco stopped and bent over to further examine the object, but it was only a sickle, not worth his time. As he straightened himself up, he felt someone collide with his back. He turned around to see who it was and the first thing that caught his eye, was the long tell-tale Weasley red hair. It was the youngest Weasel, Ginny.

"Watch where you're going." Draco sneered, turning his nose up at her. As he walked away he muttered "blood traitor" under his breath. He gave a slight shudder of disgust at the thought of her touching him and went straight to class, he would have to get new robes later that day, or he would be late for class.

* * *

Ginny watched Draco closely as he walked to class with his friends. Her Slytherin friends joined her for part of her walk to class, but she wasn't paying attention to them. She heard them gossiping about some Hufflepuff girl who was dating a Ravenclaw and a Gryffindor at the same time, but she didn't care. She only cared about one person at the moment, and he was getting farther and farther away from her, quite rapidly.

She left her friends to their gossip and quickened her pace to catch up to Draco. Unfortunately she didn't see Draco bend over to look at something on the floor, and she ran smack dab into him and fell onto the floor. He stood up and turned to look at her. Her heart skipped a beat, and before she could flash him her carefully practiced smile and apologize he sneered at her.

"Watch where you're going." Draco sneered at her. Ginny didn't even notice his shiver of disgust as he walked away. Her friends hurried up to see if she was okay, but she wasn't. She was way more then okay, Draco Malfoy had touched her.

* * *

Thank you so much to those of you who reviewed! Sorry if I don't update very often, I have to have a brilliant idea to get a chapter written, and that doesn't happen very often. Hope you liked this chapter!

* * *


End file.
